1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trussed embankment dam and wall structure, and more particularly to an embankment dam and wall structure that uses the concept of a truss to build a dam and wall structure for filling soil, planting vegetation, exchanging species and habitat, and creating beautiful spatial landscape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cantilever type or gravity type structures are wall and embankment dam structures commonly used in civil engineering. The gravity type structure uses its own weight to support a toppling torque and a horizontal thrust produced by external forces. The cantilever type structure uses the characteristics of a cantilever to resist the toppling torque caused by external forces as well as the total weight of the structure and the friction produced by the backfill weight at the foundation to resist the horizontal thrust produced by external forces. As to mechanics, both of these structures are planar structures, and they have the following features. Firstly, they come with a single function of safety and maintenance only, and have no other functions. Secondly, their physical planes and landscapes are monotonic, and the wall structure is basically a level surface, and thus giving a poor landscape. Even if these structures are made by using stylish moldboards, the landscape still cannot be improved significantly. Thirdly, these two structures adopt a cast-in-place process to assemble steel bars and moldboards and cast concretes at the spot, and thus the construction schedule may be delayed by climates easily. Fourthly, these structures produce an isolating effect, and the wall structure blocks the route of species. The higher the structure, the more significant is the isolating effect. Fifthly, these structures cannot be maintained or repaired easily, and if a portion of the wall structure or foundation is damaged, it will be difficult to find a good way to fully fix the damaged portion. Sixthly, these structures cannot be used for emergency uses, and thus it is impossible to use these structures as emergency protective measures.
The technological trend of developing an embankment dam and wall structure tends to be multidirectional, and the same structure can be multifunctional for different applications. The present common cantilever type or gravity type embankment and wall structure have taken safety and maintenance into consideration for their design and seldom include other applications and purposes. As a result, the present structures come with a single application only and a monotonic planar landscape, and the insolating effect blocks the route of species movements and makes the species exchange difficult. Since these structures can be built with a cast-in-place process and certain materials, the structures of this sort cannot be used for emergency.